


Tren de maravillas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Cruelty, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Trains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No esperes el sexo del año. Al contrario, no esperes sexo y punto. Si Kota nos descubriera…”“Lo sé, lo sé. Si Kota nos descubriera sería el fin de vuestra maravillosa relación basada en la confianza y sinceridad.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tren de maravillas

**Tren de maravillas**

Tenía que accionar de prisa, Yuya, lo sabía.

Desde que había subido en el tren estaba esperando ese momento, y no iba a dejar que el viaje terminara sin haber hecho algo para mejorar su situación.

Suspiró, poniéndose en pie y pasando no sin dificultades a Daiki, que dormía a su lado.

Siguió en adelante, hasta que no llegó al asiento de Kei y Kota, poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor, asustándolo.

“¿Quieres ir a humar, Kei?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja, mientras él y Yabu le echaban una mirada interrogativa.

Inoo asintió, poniéndose en pie y sonriendo a Kota, mientras se alejaba hacia el pasillo junto a Takaki.

Se pararon enfrente al baño, y solo cuando la puerta que los separaba del vagón se fue cerrada Kei habló.

“No pienso que sea el caso, Yuya.” le dijo, sacando el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y llevando uno a la boca, antes que Takaki mirase rápido alrededor y lo empujara dentro el baño con un movimiento brusco, cerrando la puerta.

“Ni siquiera yo lo pienso, Kei. Pero se da el caso que esté duro desde que pisé en esto jodido tren, pues creo que podemos pasar por alto las formalidades.” siseó, casi lo estuviera acusando de algo, mientras el menor suspiró dramáticamente, empujando el cuerpo contra al suyo, como si quisiera verificar que lo que le había dicho fuera verdad.

Y sintiendo la erección de Takaki contra el estómago, efectivamente, sonrió.

“No esperes el sexo del año. Al contrario, no esperes sexo y punto. Si Kota nos descubriera…” dijo, pronto interrumpido.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Si Kota nos descubriera sería el fin de vuestra maravillosa relación basada en la confianza y sinceridad.” contestó, irónico, agarrando brusco su mano y llevándola a su erección. “Y ahora, haz algo.” instó, dejándolo ir y quedándose quieto, hasta que no fue el menor a empezar moviendo la mano, con un suspiro.

“Es solamente una fase, Yuuyan. Es todo un error, _tú_ eres un error. Yo amo a Kota, y todo esto no seguirá en adelante mucho tiempo. Ambos lo sabemos.” murmuró, deslizando la mano bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, rozando la piel nuda de su erección.

Takaki se mordió un labio, aferrándose a esa sensación y tratando de ignorar las palabras del menor.

Oh, sabía que no iba a durar, sabía que amaba a Kota, sabía que lo que pasaba entre ellos solo era un juego que ninguno de los dos iba a vencer.

No que le importara.

No amaba a Kei, nunca se había enamorado de él, y probablemente nunca iba a hacerlo.

Eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado incompatibles para que lo pusiera amar.

Sin embargo, podía odiarlo. Sí que podía, con toda su alma, con todo el rencor que tenía en cuerpo, todo lo que aún nunca le había transmitido.

Lo menospreciaba, Kei. Le decía que era inútil, que como hombre no valía mucho, que no era nada comparado con Kota, que solo esto podía ser su papel.

Y Yuya se callaba y asentía, nunca contestando con lo que realmente pensaba.

Nunc diciéndole que él no valía mucho como hombre, pero valía bastante para tomarlo, empujarlo contra una pared y follarlo hasta que no gritaba.

Y pues le gustaba. Y pues no tenía algo de decir, y no tenía amor para Kota de profesar.

Se quedó inmóvil un poco más, como podía, mientras las manos de Kei se movían más rápidas, mientras una le acariciaba la cadera y la otra estaba aún en su erección, tocándola experto, mirándola con una sonrisa casi fascinada, como si de él dependiera todo, en ese momento.

Y Yuya quisiera tanto gritar.

Quería decirle que él no era mucho más que un agujero, que no era tan especial, no había nada en él que valiera esa constante humillación.

Y lo habría hecho.

Dentro de poco. Después ese orgasmo a que tanto quería llegar, cuando de verdad Kei le habría parecido de vuelta inútil, iba a gritarle todo lo que pensaba. Quizás.

Sintió el agarre en su miembro apretarse y el movimiento de la muñeca de Inoo apresurarse, y supe que quería hacer que se corriera lo antes posible.

Yuya le hizo este favor; se concentró en esa mano y esa cara, y en los momentos durante que no tenían prisa, y podían tomarse su tiempo, y Kei lo rogaba de hacer todo lo que quisiera con él...

Se mordió una mano para sufocar un grito y se corrió, ensuciando la mano del menor.

Lo miró limpiarse rápido, mientras él se arreglaba los pantalones y trataba de volver respirando normalmente.

Luego Kei le echó una mirada fruncida, casi disgustada.

“De verdad necesitas tan poco, ¿Yuuyan? Y aun así, no debería sorprenderme. En el fondo, ambos sabemos que estoy fuera de tu alcance, ¿no?” le dijo, con una risita.

Y Yuya rio también.

Y rio. Y rio. Y rio.

Se paró solo cuando agarró la nuca de Kei, teniéndolo firme y empujándole la cabeza contra el espejo encima al fregadero.

Una vez, dos, tres.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, que ya el vidrio se mezclaba a la sangre.

Yuya lo dejó caer al suelo, cuidado a no ensuciarse, luego se lavó las manos y salió del baño, con una sonrisa.

No iba a quedarse escondido hasta el final del viaje, lo sabía.

Pero, al final, no importaba.

Iba a pasar lo que iba a pasar.

En unos minutos, se había tomado más que un capricho.


End file.
